


“Passionate Conversations on a Monday”

by HopePotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Michelle Jones, Business, Conversations, Gen, Michelle Jones-centric, Therapy, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: She sighed.“Vulnerability?”“Vulnerability,” Sirius agreed.ORMJ uses her last 10 minutes of therapy to argue world issues; again.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	“Passionate Conversations on a Monday”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliafuckingshepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliafuckingshepherd/gifts).



> hey lovely readers! this is a short story assignment i did for business but i liked the way i protrayed MJ so i have decided to post it. please enjoy and eat or drink something while you read! 
> 
> ~Hope <3

“You're supposed to talk about  _ your _ problems in therapy, not the world's, Michelle.”

“The world  _ is  _ my problem Sirius.”

It was a Monday afternoon, and MJ had decided to once again discuss different world issues in her therapy session with Sirius Rien, her very patient therapist, instead of her personal issues. It was unfortunate that he was not interested in today's discussion; international business.

“Did you know that international trade is more beneficial towards the lower class?” She started.

Sirius looked at his pale blue analog clock that adorned his wall, surrounded by a variety of mantras. Seeing as there was only 10 minutes left in the session, he decided to humor her. 

“Why is that?”

“Essentially, when products are imported, the prices may lower due to an increase in purchasing power and while low prices are loved by everyone, it has the most benefit to those with low income.”

“Wouldn't that make them more materialistic?”

“No,” Michelle scoffed, “I can see why you’d say that, but availability in products due to international trade has a bigger effect on materialism because when prices decrease, us consumers decide to take advantage of it and buy more. I think it is because we have been constructed by the government and society to never be satisfied with ourselves, always aiming for more. Those with low income are probably more grateful for what they have, it's the middle class and rich people that I believe are more materialistic.”

A smile climbed its way onto Sirius’s face. MJ was one of the most interesting clients he knew, and he decided that having her talk about different issues during their weekly sessions was not a bad idea after all.

"I mean do I believe that international trade benefits our society in some ways? Yes. Does that mean I have to like it? Not necessarily," she declared before opening the sketchbook she brought with her and starting to sketch.

Sirius remained silent, the scratching of her pencil being the only noise in the small four walled room he called an office, and Michelle called a nicely decorated cage.

She continued.

"It's harmful to our environment as well because of all the pollution created through transporting these goods, often through boats and airplanes both of which produce a ton of carbon dioxide. If international trade increases, which is highly likely due to our government being obsessed with growth, then wildlife and nature will be harmed."

"I think it's pathetic that our government seems to care more about money and growth than the environment, which literally allows us to breathe," Sirius remarked.

MJ looked up from her chair and smirked.

“Sirius,  _ you _ have a government owned job.” She deadpanned.

“Yes, that was probably not a good statement on my part, but it does sound like a pressing matter.”

"Exactly! Now you understand why my problems don't just lie within my social circle?"

“Michelle, do you think that you put too much pressure on yourself? The world is not your sole responsibility.”

She sighed.

“Vulnerability?” 

“Vulnerability,” Sirius agreed.

“ _ Fine _ ,” she mumbled as her curls draped over her face, “I think that if I don’t talk about world issues and politics, then I’m contributing to a different type of ignorant and privileged society. I am lucky enough to live in a house, have enough food to eat, and not live everyday in fear of whether or not I will be shot or bombed or... _ dead. _ So it’s up to me to speak up for those who are in a situation where they can not advocate for themselves.”

Sirius looked at her with what seemed like understanding.

“Michelle, while I think it is very considerate of you to want to advocate for others, I also believe that if you do not have the right mindset, you could burn out and get into a really negative and nihilistic headspace. It's okay to take a break from educating others, okay?”

It took her a couple of seconds to respond.

“I know you want me to say i’ll take a break, but I can’t say that I will.”

“I do not want you to say anything, I just want you to think about it.”

She closed her sketchbook.

“I’ll try.”

Sirius grinned.

“That’s good enough.”

The clock on the wall struck 4:00 PM; time was up.

MJ stood from her seat and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and trudged towards the hallway, but before she left, she turned around.

“Thanks Sirius, see you next Monday.”

“See you next Monday,” he concluded.

After she left, he smiled. Another passionate conversation on a Monday afternoon, and he did not despise it one bit.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways that is it, leave feedback, kudos or an opinion, all are welcome! till next time! and for my lovely prentiss, i hope you liked this fic and are taking care. thank you for being such an awesome person, i am glad i followed your fics last year :)
> 
> tumblr: hopepotterwriter  
> wattpad: marvelnspence (i have an original work up there if you want to check it out!)


End file.
